Spirit shinobi evolution!
by gogeta408
Summary: It called to him, and now he has to save the world. Naruto must work with several others choosen by the ancient spirits to save the world. Look out, here comes spirit evolution!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, I don't know if anyone's done this sort of naruto digimon cross over. But hell, I don't care. I'm giving it a shot. This is after a long pause on the pairing. Naruhina. Others may or may not come in time. We'll see.

Let's execute this story right away!

Chapter 1

The sounds of birds chirping were what Naruto were looking up to as he stood in the forest of the land of wave. Naruto looked down as he looked forward and continued his walk. He should be training, but right now, he was following a map.

He didn't know why he was following it. It wasn't your normal kind of map. But last night, he had a dream. And it showed him a route through the island to a cave somewhere in wave. Naruto was on course to where this cave was. It was almost like it was calling him. Naruto jumped the small floating logs to one of the smaller islands and continued his walk.

It wasn't long before he reached the cave and stopped. It was just like his dream. But that's where it stopped. For inside, something was calling him, something contained in fire. Naruto glanced back, wondering if he should go alone. But looking forward, he decided to go alone. Not like they'd wonder where he was for some time.

The cave was dark and dipped on a slope. Naruto walked onward as it went pitch black. He was sure by now; he was under the sea with how the slope steeped. 'How much longer?' Naruto asked himself as he looked back. There was but a dot of light and as he turned round, Naruto found no ground as he fell forward, his yells echoing out, but it died out as Naruto couldn't yell anymore and a thud echoed out as Naruto hit the ground.

Naruto wasn't sure how long he was out cold for, but when he awoke, he was still immersed in darkness. 'How am I still alive after that?' Naruto asked himself, he was sure he must have fallen from a height greater than some of the tallest buildings in Konoha. But as he tried to move, his body ached in pain and the blond gasped as he bit back a yell. The blond rolled over and just lay looked on into the dark. How deep must he be?

In an instant, a bright light shone and Naruto's dark focused pupil's shrunk rapidly as he covered his face. Talk about not welcomed. But it was then he could hear the sound of fire flickering. The blond slowly opened his eyes and looked on at the scene upside down before him. The blond rolled over, and forced his body up, though sluggishly. Naruto glanced about him as flames flicked from the touches on the tunnel path walls. The blond put a hand to the wall and his whole body shook as he felt a pulse of heat.

Pulling his hand back like he'd been burnt, Naruto looked at his palm. The blond looked on; he could feel himself being pulled toward whatever was calling him. With that he slowly walked along as he began to recover from his fall. As he reached the end, the blond stared amazed as he was hit by an intense heat. The blond looked at the doomed roof with the strange symbol at the top. Like a two pronged fork with two lines at the base. Naruto wasn't sure which way the symbol was, but that didn't matter as he looked at the lava as he walked to the edge. The blond crouched. How deep into the earth did he fall?

Then he felt the calling again, Naruto looked up. He looked at the central pillar in the circle of lava. There was something calling him from the bright flame on the large platform. The blond stood and glanced about. He may be crazy some times. But jumping lava wasn't on his to do list. The blond glanced about, there had to be away across.

There was... A very old looking rope bridge. The blond poked at the rope nervously and looked ahead to the flame. The blond rubbed the sweat from his brow and took a breath before gulping. Well, he couldn't go back. So, with a steady nerve, the blond walked into the bridge. He glanced down as he took one step at a time and looked at the bubbling lava. He didn't want to know what it felt like. But with his gaze on the magma, his foot touched a plank and it snapped. The wood burnt up as it touched the lava and Naruto looked down nervously as he held on to the plank of wood. Looking up the blond pulled himself up quickly, not wanting to copy the wooden plank below.

Once the other side the blond just lay down on the floor, that was the most nerve wrecking minutes of his life, he was sure he'd aged several years through that. But once he had calmed, the blond stood and walked up to the burning flame. He could see something in the flames, a statue maybe?.But there was no way to get to it.

"Great... I come all this way, and I can't even get what's in it!" Naruto yelled annoyed as he looked up. "I've come from training, to fall down a deep dark pit, to walked across abridge and almost get burnt alive. Only to find I came for no reason..." Naruto growled as he yelled out. "Why me!!" The ground behind the blond exploded and Naruto glanced back nervously. What was that?

As the smoke cleared, Naruto turned round and walked backwards. A tall body made of fire stood and held its blue eyed gaze on Naruto. "What is that?" Naruto asked himself as he walked back. The figure's right arm lit up with an even more intense flame from its fire like body.

"Burning fist!" The monster roared as it threw fireballs at Naruto. Naruto jumped and ducked and dodged as quickly as he could. But a flame nicked his shoulder and the blond yelled out in pain. With no time wasted the blond pulled of his jacket and threw it aside as the flames ate away at his coat. "Fire wave!" Naruto turned as the monster rushed the blond and Naruto jumped up and over.

"Take this you freak!" Naruto called as he pulled out his shuriken and threw them. The monster stopped and turned to the blond. But the shuriken did nothing as they were batted aside. Naruto landed as the monster smirked.

"Magma bomb..." The blond tensed and waited, but nothing. The blond was about to make a comment when a rock hit the floor and hissed on the ground. Naruto glanced down and jumped back before he looked up. Red lights lit the sky and the blond jumped about the place as the monster laughed as it watched Naruto dodge for his life. Naruto landed and glared at the monster. This thing was making a joke of him. The blond pulled out three kunai and threw them. But they were by passed with his poor aim. He'd need another approach.

"Fine! Laugh all you want! Meet my technique!" Naruto called crossing his fingers. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" The area lit up with Naruto's as each glared at the monster and with an uncalled word, the Naruto's rushed forward.

"Very amusing..." The monster spoke as its fist emitted flames again. "Guen no honoo." The monster punched and punched again at each Naruto as they attacked. But none could handle the intense flames. As the smoke faded the monster glanced about as it looked for Naruto.

"Oi, ugly!" The monster looked up as Naruto threw two kunai. They missed and the monster glanced to them. Naruto smirked as the paper on the kunai lit up and the monster was engulfed in the explosion. "Take that!" Naruto called as he landed. But an arm swung out the smoke and slammed into the blond lad's chest incredibly hard and sent Naruto flying across the ground. Naruto hit the floor hard as the flames burnt his chest. The monster walked out the smoke and towards the blond as Naruto grunted while he tried to stand.

"Still up for a fight? Heh," the monster smirked. "How do you still keep going with all that pain?" Naruto stood there as he looked down.

"Because," Naruto muttered as he clenched his fist. "Because I'm not going to die here! I'm a ninja of konoha and I'm going to become hokage! I won't back down because some fire freak has beaten me up. I'll win this just you wait." The monster chuckled.

"Then come on then... If you can fight, fight..." Naruto tensed his form as he got into a fighting stance.

'What do I do? I haven't got anything besides the kage bunshin. Kunai and tags have no effect...' Naruto took a calm breath as he took out his kunai. 'It doesn't matter. I will win this! I won't loss. I have to prove to Inari that there are hero's in this world. I have to gain the villages acceptance. I'm not going to lose!'

The flames from the fire beside the two flared to life and the monster paid no attention it as Naruto glanced to it. The monster took this moment to attack. As Naruto looked forward and got into defensive style a light shone from the fire and moved between the two. The monster stopped as the light hit the blond and Naruto yelled out as his body felt like it was on fire as he was indeed engulfed in flames.

The yells echoed over the lava as the monster stepped back. Naruto gasped as the flames died out and he looked down. He blinked as he found his clothing had changed. Gone was his favourite orange trousers and blue shirt. The blond found himself in black jean with a red belt. The gold buckle had the same symbol as was on the ceiling in black. His shirt was now a black vest with that same symbol also, but Naruto couldn't see it because it was on the back. He wore a red jacket that was trimmed in black and had two tails that stopped just below the waist as the blond flecked his black gloves. The blond rubbed the fabric and jumped as fire sparked on them. Naruto glanced back at the hood and found his headband still on his head just with black instead of blue. He wore black whole shinobi sandals. The minor details went past Naruto as he looked at the whole. But what drew his attention was something tapping his thigh when he moved his leg. The blond reached down and pulled what was on the belt and looked at it.

The design was strange; it had a small screen with two buttons on the front and one on the side. The blond looked at the top of the device at the grey panel and scratched his head as he looked at the black and crimson object.

"What is this?" The monster muttered as Naruto looked at the monster and tensed his form. "I don't know what just happened. But I'm finishing this." The monster tensed. "Magma boom!" Naruto looked up as he was rained on.

'Call on the spirit...' Naruto eyes widen and looked for the male voice. Naruto looked up as he remembered the attack and yelled out. 'Call on the spirit of flame!' With that the blond was engulfed in the attack and the monster chuckled. But it scowled as a light shone from the smoke and it looked on curiously.

The device on the screen glowed as an image appeared and Naruto pulled his right arm back as he held the device as his body acting on its own. The blond raised his left hand as he felt something weird going and a glowing band appeared round his palm. With a cross of his arms and then spreading them aside, Naruto connected the band with the device. "Spirit!" Naruto called out without him wanting to. The device was pulled away and Naruto was encased in a spiralling band. "Evolution!!" Armour encased Naruto's form as he felt a rush like none before. As his form came to life in red and black armour with long blond hair, Naruto thrust his arms forward in a one, two punch and fire shot out the gauntlets. "Agnimon!"

The smoke cupped away as the monster look on at the new appearance. Naruto's blue eyes remained locked on the monster and tensed his taller form and waved the monster to come at him. The monster rushed forward. "Fire wave!" Naruto pulled his right fist back as he rushed the fire monster.

"Burning salamander!" Naruto's fist connected and the monster was blown back by a flame in the form of a dragon. The monster flipped as Naruto looked at his fist and turned his gaze on the monster. Naruto held up his right arm as he rested his left hand on the gauntlet. "Fire darts!" The blond yelled as he fired small bits of fire at the monster. The monster stumbled back and Naruto took this chance and rushed forward. The monster shook off the attack and lashed out. Naruto jumped and as the blond glanced down as his body lit up in fire. "Salamander," Naruto's form spun as he turned into a spinning inferno. The spinning fire top landed and Naruto's foot connected with the monsters side, "break!" The monster hit the stone pillar and it shattered before the monster sat there unmoving. Naruto stood there looking on.

"What are you waiting for?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at the monster. "Finish me off and be done with me..." Naruto shook his head.

"I won't." The monster looked up like it was hearing things. Naruto turned to walk off. "I've won, that's all that matters... I don't have to kill you to prove anything." Naruto stated as he kept his back to the monster and in an instant, everything went black.

Naruto's eyes opened to the sea before him. Had he just been dreaming this whole time? Naruto put his hand to his head and blinked and pulled his hand away. Naruto looked at the black gloves and turned it over and looked at the symbol. The blond stood and found the clothing to still be on him. He hadn't been dreaming! The blond reached down and pulled out the device. Everything, it wasn't just a dream.

"Naruto!" Naruto glanced to the forest as he heard Sakura's call. "Where are you, you idiot." Naruto sighed sadly... But then his face lit up, maybe he could win Sakura's affection when he shows how strong he's gotten. The blond chuckled and rushed into the forest to find the girl of his affection.

Sakura sighed annoyed as she walked through the forest, why was it that she was the one sent out to find that fool? "Naruto-baka! Come out right now!"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto chirped as he burst through the bushes. Sakura glared at the blond as he ran up. But upon seeing his change, she raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Naruto, what's with the get up? Seriously, if it's to impress me, it's not very good. But, it's an improvement over the orange." Naruto grinned, not bothering about the jab at his favourite orange clothing.

"Sakura-chan, you wouldn't believe what I can do! Seriously, watch!" Naruto spoke as he put the device in his right hand and brought up his left. But the blond blinked, no band, nothing? "What?" Naruto waved his hand as Sakura just looked at the blond bored. "Why isn't it doing it? Come on, work!" Naruto called as Sakura sighed.

"Naruto, stop messing about, Kakashi-sensei wants you back for training." Naruto frowned as he put the device to his waist. Then he remembered the glove.

"Wait! If that won't work, I'll show you the other thing! Watch!" Naruto commented as he snapped his fingers to rub the fabric. But got no result. "Come on! Show fire, something!" Sakura just looked on at the blond; he hit his head or something? The girl sighed and walked off. "W-wait Sakura-chan!" The girl turned to the blond annoyed.

"Save it Naruto; come on, Kakashi-sensei's wanting you back at the grounds to train. Seriously, going off wondering..." Naruto's form slacked. Where all his awesome new skills go? He followed Sakura to the training ground. "Found him sensei." Kakashi glanced from Sasuke's training, having wanted to see how much he'd improved so far and looked at the pair. But he too, raised a curious eyebrow, as did Sasuke when he landed and turned to Naruto.

"Buy some new clothing while you were off wandering Naruto?" Kakashi asked casually as Naruto merely sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that..." Kakashi noted the deflated voice but decided he'd talk to the blond later maybe. It wouldn't be long before they had to see to Tazuna as a team once their training was done.

"Well, now that you've gladly graced us with your presence Naruto. Let's see your efforts on the tree climbing. Sasuke has shown his knack and I want to see if you've now fully grasped it." Naruto looked to his sensei and nods as he smirked.

"You bet I've got it down! Just watch!" Naruto spoke as he ran up the tree. The blond stopped and turned back round. "This enough proof?" Naruto asked as Kakashi merely looked on at the blond.

"Very good, the three of you have done well to get this training down... Now, we'll be heading out as a squad tomorrow to guard Tazuna. I'm sure Zabuza will be there if he's recovered. So I want you all prepared." Naruto smirked; he'd get to show how good he was soon enough.

As night fell Naruto was busy trying to summon the powers he did in that fight. "Come on you damn thing!" Naruto growled. "Come on! Spirit evolution!" Naruto called out with no result. Naruto frowned, "why won't you work?!" Naruto sighed and sat down as he looked at the sea. "Why won't it work?" Naruto muttered as he closed his eyes.

He opened them to a dank dark tunnel. His ankles and lower body from his sitting position soaked in water. "The hell?" Naruto spoke as he stood. "Where the heck am I?" Naruto glanced about in confusion before he felt something calling him like before. Turning to it, Naruto walked to where the presence was calling him. It leads Naruto to a vast open room, before him was a large gate. But while Naruto held his gaze on the gate. Naruto could tell the presence wasn't coming from there, but all about him outside the gate.

A deep growl drew Naruto's attention to the gate once more from his glancing about. Naruto watched as a red glow appeared and two eyes appeared in it. Naruto walked up curiously before large claws slammed into the gate and Naruto jumped back. The beast behind the gate chuckled.

"**How very amusing you are human**..." Naruto looked on nervously as the deep voice boomed out. "**When the day comes for me to escape from this gate, that you infernal fourth hokage sealed me behind. I will take great pleasure in ripping your head and spine from the body in one piece**." Naruto gulped, that, was something he didn't want to experience.

"Did you bring me here?" Naruto asked. The beast narrowed its eyes on the blond. But it wasn't what was behind the gate that spoke next.

"_That would be me..._" Naruto jumped and turned round. A tall male was leaned against the wall. His hair crimson red and his skin pale. His golden eyes locked onto the blond. The male wore a red sleeveless jacket that stopped short showing his waist and it was open enough that it left full view of his body. He wore black jeans with a red two tailed like skirt that was open at the front and stopped short of the knee. The male has his arms crossed with a red and black staff in his right hand. He also wore wooden sandals. The male stood straight and walked up.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked. The voice was of the same voice that spoke to him in the lava pit. The male looked down on Naruto.

"_I am the spirit of flame in human form. My name is ancientgreymon_..." Naruto looked confused and the male chuckled. "_Allow me to explain. I am a digimon. I came from the digital world along with several other spirits. We scattered our powers to the winds in order to balance this would out and help give birth to life. You humans.._."

"So... You're saying you created humans?" Naruto asked curiously, the male shook his head.

"_We didn't create you... We gave the world the environment it needed to evolve. You humans evolved from it... Demons like this guy here_..." The male stated pointing at the large glowing being. "_Are a breed of digimon that evolved through the energy of this world, you call it chakra_." Naruto nods. "_While you call it chakra, the real name is a digital code imprinted in human D.N.A. That has also evolved in time_." Naruto scratched his head. The male sighed as he noticed the blank stare. "_You'll begin to understand it slowly Naruto. But now onto the reason I brought you here.._." With that the male wacked the blond over the head with his staff. The blond yelped and rubbed his head as he hopped about while the demon fox chuckled.

"What was that for?!" Naruto yelled as the male crossed his arms annoyed.

"_I didn't give you my power, so you could show off Naruto_." Naruto stopped his hopping and stared at the male

"You gave me that power? The spirit evolution?" Ancientgreymon nods. "Why me?" The male closed his eyes.

"_Right_ _now, I wonder why? But to be honest, I could sense it. You have a strong spirit and heart. You're world is in danger and I've chosen you to help save it with the other chosen ones_." Naruto looked on curiously, others?

"Who are they?" The male stared at the blond for several seconds.

"_That is yet to be determined. And right now, you have yet to control your power. So tonight, I'm going to give you a crash course on digimon. I'm going to teach you how to control fire, though; I can tell from your digital code, you are of wind. I'll sort that myself. And I'm going to teach you how to use your spirit_." Naruto cheered at the thought of this. "_But you Naruto_." Naruto stopped and looked at the male. "_Whatever I teach you isn't for showing off. These skills are for you to use when needed. Not to be mister, all mighty got it_." Naruto nods.

"Okay..." Naruto glanced down. So much for showing off to Sakura and his team. Naruto turned his gaze on the male. "Is there a shorter name I can call you by? Or should I call you sensei ancientgreymon-san?" The male crossed his arms.

"_True, my name is a bit of a mouth full... But, that's what you've got to stick with_." Naruto sighed. Ancientgreymon-sensei it was... "_Now, let's go over the basics of digimon_."

The sun rose and the team of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno with sensei Kakashi Hatake stood with the elderly bridge builder Tazuna. With no sign of Naruto, they'd have to go about to the bridge on their own. "Should Naruto show up, please inform him we've gone to the bridge." Kakashi said to Tazuna's daughter and the group walked off, unaware of the event's about to come.

Not far away, Naruto began to stir. His mind tired from everything that he just went through. But though he may be tired, he'd gained a lot of knowledge to aid him against that Zabuza guy. As Naruto stood and stretched, he looked down at the sand and smirked as he tapped the front of his right foot on the floor before jumping and unleashing a powerful blaze of fire with a kick. Naruto landed and ruffled his form, he had to keep his cool now, couldn't start showing off. It was important now, before he didn't mind. But after listening to Ancientgreymon, Naruto knew he had an important role. And showing off wasn't at the top of his list.

Naruto pulled out his D-tector as his sensei put it. Pressing the side button Naruto took note of the several dotes. The three blue were his teammates. The white were none ninja based. And red were enemies. Looking at the direction of the red and blue, seems his team would need his help. But, looking in the direction of the two white dots as two more appeared as he focused on that spot. Naruto found that maybe he should check it out. Something didn't seem right. With a crouch, the blond jumped into the trees and headed towards Tazuna's place. As he got close he stopped on the last tree and looked at the scene, Tazuna's daughter was tied up and two thugs stood either side with Tazuna's grandson, Inari glaring at the men. The boy showed great courage taking them on to protect his mother. And as both attacked the kid Naruto acted and replaced the young male with a log with the kawarimi no jutsu and taking the boy's mother with Inari at the same time.

"Not bad Inari..." The young male looked at Naruto surprised he was here. Naruto stood as he set Inari's mother down also. The two males with their swords glared at the blond.

"You want a piece of us also huh?" Naruto glanced back and turned to them. The blond got into a fighting stance.

"You've caught me at a good time. I needed training dummies." The males growled at that comment and attacked. Inari closed his eyes not wanting to watch. The sudden thuds and crunches echoed out and two light thuds finished. "Well..." Inari opened his eyes and looked to see Naruto dusting off his gloves as the two katana rested in the decking. "That was easy." The blond walked over and removed the rope on Tsunami and tied the two men up. After doing so he took both katana and walked past Inari. "You're a good kid. Keep your mother safe while I go help my friends." With that the blond took off into the trees. The blond glanced at the katana as he dashed along.

"They might make useful items in future. But more for training..." Naruto heard his D-tector go off and looked to see red lines wrap round the katana.

'_I'll store them away in here with me... But don't think I'll let you use the D-tector to store all sorts of things. This is only things I could possibly see important in future..._' Naruto nods.

"Hai sensei..." With that Naruto dashed off with great speed to aid his team.

XXXX

And that's chapter one. What you guys think? I haven't seen anyone use the frontier yet for a cross so I thought, what the hell. Have a go.

So Naruto is has the spirit of flame, ancientgreymon as a teacher. But what about the others?

Flame: Naruto

Wind:

Ice:

Light: (Possibly Hinata. Since digimon have no set gender.)

Thunder:

Dark: (Sasuke possibly.)

As you can see, it's undecided, who's got who yet. But maybe you guys might know? Please note, that there won't be another chapter for some time. So no asking to bring out another. Just review your thoughts and possible ideas that could aid this.

Remember, this is a Naruhina story. And also, another reason for doing this story is for if some didn't know. The same voice for Naruto in the Japanese series is the same that does Takuya Kanbara in frontier. The user of the spirit of flame.

This chapter took two hours to make. I am not a human being... But a machine!!! XP


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well the vote was a clear win; man these votes of mine only get the max of about 20 people's attention when posted. But oh well... Anyway, in order to give myself some chance, I've revisited the last chapter. So I know what a) Naruto looks like, b) current skills I gave him before hand and c) situation. Since it's been a while.

Now I'll say no more, the rest will come at the end. So let get on to chapter 2 of this story shall we?

Chapter 2

Mist, a dense mist had fallen over the incomplete bridge that would soon connect Wave to the rest of the elemental countries main land. The bridge Gato feared completion and the towns folk's hope for better lives and better living if it was complete.

But within the mist, a battle raged on, at the near end of the bridge, admits the bodies of beaten workmen and machinery. Ninja battled for the hope of the land. One side stood a man in blue combat pants with a large sword rested on his back and bandages round his lower face. His gaze was unmoving, unemotional.

To the other three stood watching on. The youngest, a girl, with pink hair and dressed in pink watched on in worry and anxiety. The next, a male, older by double her years with silver hair and his body clad in the home village attire that came accustom to those of that rank. His lower face covered with the collar like a mask and his village headband over his left eye leaving his right eye the only visible thing.

The final, a civilian, who stood behind the girl was by far the eldest of the bunch with his tatty clothing and grey hair and wrinkled face. He was the man the city of wave relied on, as it was his bridge that would bring hope.

They all watched on as two ninja battled between the two sides. The young male, clad in blue and white with a fan symbolising his clan ducked and dodged round the older male he was in close combat with. This older male, clad in green with a white and red mask symbolising him as a hunter ninja, put the young ninja on the offensive, hoping to take out one of the three threats before them.

But the older male didn't expect the younger child to be so gifted in combat, not knowing the child he faced was of a dead clan. Being the last known member of the Uchiha clan, one of Konoha's founding clans...

Sasuke landed a strong kick to the taller ninja and knocked the male back who landed by his master. The mist rouge ninja glanced from the young Uchiha to the boy he calls a weapon. "Are you being pushed back Haku?" The male asked. The young male stood slowly from his crouch.

"Forgive me Zabuza-sama, he is more skilled than I had expected. I will make sure that this time round..." Haku spoke calmly as Sasuke watched on with a smirk in his battle stance. "I will not make the same mistake twice..." The older ninja looked forward as a chill rolled through the mist. It made Zabuza more excited when the area got colder. Put fear in those who couldn't understand what will happen.

"You better..." Haku formed a seal, the seal with strange to the normal hand seal. And different to the one handed seal he had used on the young ninja minutes before.

"Hyoton..." Sasuke tensed, but he felt a chill run down his back as he heard a noise.

"Sasuke-kun," His teammate, though to him, an annoyance called out, "behind you!" Sasuke glanced back, the water, it was moving? Not like normal water jutsu, this looked more solid, like glue? Then he glanced round him, more were forming up into the air. Taking the form of mirrors from every spot round him, even above.

'What jutsu is this?' Sasuke asked himself as he missed out the rest of the name of the jutsu before he turned to Haku. The ninja stepped into the mirror... What kind of ninja is this?

"This will be where you die..." Haku spoke, Sasuke tensed, but smirked. These were made of ice jutsu, so maybe?

"I don't think so!" Sasuke called taking on a new stance as his hands formed seals. "They're made of frozen water; I'll just melt my way out!" Sasuke yelled. 'Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!' Sasuke pinched at the front of his mouth and blew. And unlike before, where the fire was wide and uncontrolled before. His training had refined his chakra control. The fire was finer on release, and more powerful at the focused target. As the jutsu ended, Sasuke watched with a confident smirk.

But that soon faded, as the mirrors remained unharmed. Not even a drop of water as Sasuke stared stunned, what? Haku smiled slightly behind his mask. His foes always did this every time, and he did get a joy out of how shocked they're jutsu failed to beat his own. "These mirror's," Haku spoke and drew Sasuke's gaze to him. "Are not going to be beaten by simple jutsu like your fire style. This is my blood line, Hyoton." Sasuke tensed and held a kunai on defence.

'Okay... So I'll just wait for the attack. As long as I keep my gaze on him, I should,' Sasuke's eyes widen, he hadn't even blinked and Haku was gone. 'What?'

"Behind you," Sasuke turned, but Haku was gone again. "You cannot see what you can't keep up with..." Slowly, Haku appeared in every mirror like clones. Each one took up the same stance. "Can you keep up?" Sasuke's eyes widen and jumped back as he tucked his form for defence.

But this didn't help as he was attacked at all angles. Senbon, long and fine metal needles dug into his skin at every angle. The young Uchiha's yells echoed out and as quickly as he yelled, the attack ended and left Sasuke laying flat on the floor. His form shaking as he tried to get up.

'This is bad,' Kakashi, Sasuke's sensei moved to aid his young student. But Zabuza, wasn't about to let the jonin get between his weapon and that boy's battle. Kakashi saw a flicker of metal and jumped back as the blade missed him and it attached to the latch on to Zabuza's back as he eyed the jonin before him.

"You won't interfere with their fight. Your fight is with me..." Kakashi cursed under his breath. If he moved, the bridge builder Tazuna would stand no chance as Sakura would not be able to handle someone of Zabuza's skills.

"Damn..." Kakashi drew a kunai knife ready. He needed a plan. But he knew one thing; there was help, if it came in time... In the form of one blond haired ninja.

Speaking on this blond haired ninja, Naruto silently moved through the bridge path, his feet barely making a sound. 'I've got to hurry, they could need my help!' Naruto glanced up to the sun flickering in the mist. 'It must be that Zabuza guy's jutsu...' Naruto reached down to the holster on his ankle and took out three shuriken.

A familiar noise caused Naruto to stop. It wasn't familiar by something he heard before. But more by tone... Sasuke, it sounded like his rival was taking a beating. Taking a stealthy approach, Naruto landed on the stop of the crane as he looked over what he could see. Kakashi was protecting Sakura and the bridge builder from Zabuza. And then there was the dome to the side? Inside, Naruto could just make out Sasuke, his form crouched with objects sticking out his body. There was one other, the ninja that saved Zabuza. Finally, he could get this guy back. He had to time this throw right or this would so look bad.

Back in the ice dome. Sasuke was frustrated; this guy was playing with him. All the attacks had only numbed his body. Haku could have killed him 5 times over!

_Going to die_ was not something Haku was going to give him like he said. "Time to finish this..." Sasuke looked at Haku, what was going to happen? Was this really it? The ninja rushed forward, but as Haku got close, red metal flickered in Sasuke's gaze, shuriken, glowing red?

The sudden explosion got the attention over everyone outside the dome. Kakashi and Zabuza both looked on surprised, what just happened? Sasuke coughed as he scurried back from the smoke. "What the?"

"Hehe, you're not hurt are you?" Sasuke blinked as slowly, the smoke blew away as Naruto stood there with his back to the Uchiha. Haku lay on his back, stunned by the explosion. Naruto glanced back with a grin. Sasuke scowled.

"Idiot! You almost killed me with that!" The Uchiha roared. "And what the hell you doing in here you idiot? You trying to get the both of us killed?" Naruto looked forward with no response as Haku slowly stood.

'This child... He's from that morning...' Haku stepped back one step as he eyed the ninja. This Naruto... This was not the same Naruto he'd met day's ago... The look in his eyes had changed. So taking defensive, Haku jumped back into the mirrors. Nothing had touched him yet, and Naruto caught him by surprise.

It won't happen again...

"Stay back Sasuke..." Naruto spoke calmly and Sasuke looked confused by that comment. "This guy's mine..." Sasuke looked at the blond ninja like he'd gained a second head and had four arms.

"Idiot! You can't do anything to this guy! He's..." Sasuke stopped, was he seeing things?

He wasn't, Naruto's form was boiling up. Red heat was melting off his form as heat spiralled round the base. The clothing and Naruto's hair all moved under the flowing heat that was building up. Over riding Haku's cold aura. This... What had happened to the Naruto from only day's ago?

Haku clenched his fist and unclenched it. He felt nervous, something was really not right here... 'Stay calm, it's nothing. You know that... But...' Haku vanished and appeared behind the two. 'His gaze...' Naruto glanced to Haku and the male was gone to the boys right. 'It's...' Naruto raised his right hand, and snapped the fingers at Haku's location.

Red fire like chakra shot out and danced round the mirror. And in that instant, exploded in a huge fire ball. Sasuke looked on stunned and only he was the most stunned as no one else could really make out what was going on. The fire died out and the mirror was gone... Sasuke slowly stood, he was seeing things right? That mirror wouldn't break for shit... Yet this idiot? And aways off, Haku lay smoking once again on the floor. Two times now he was caught out by surprise by the same child. He couldn't hold the ice jutsu and the mirrors shattered.

Naruto held his gaze on Haku as the ice particles fell round the two. Naruto glanced to Sasuke then looked back. '_Very good,_' The digimon spoke, '_the ice ninja is left as confused as the boy behind you. Looks like you can act as serious as you are a fool sometimes. You are allowed one other move, and make it count. Remember, spirit state is needed only when it calls for it. You can fight without it, you are a digimon now, you will evolve faster than the rest of the data around you._' Naruto nods slightly.

"Oi, Naruto..." Sasuke spoke cautiously. "What..." Sasuke stopped once again. His eyes glanced down, Naruto's hand and feet... They were on fire? 'What... The...' For once in his life, since the day his clan was taken out by his brother. 'Hell?' Sasuke Uchiha was truly left for words.

Naruto crouched as he turned to the side, the fire on his feet blazed to life and he pushed forward. Haku quickly flipped to his feet as Naruto punched the ground. 'I must kill this child...' Haku growled as he looked at Naruto as his gaze met the older males. 'He is not human...' Naruto pushed off the ground as Haku kicked out and Naruto flipped back onto his feet.

'He's fast... I've got to be careful; this technique is a real drain. It's powerful and fast, but a real drain.' Naruto jumped back. He needed to think here, but Haku wasn't about to let him get a chance to recover from the attack and attack harsh and unyielding.

But as he scuffled with Haku, his teammates and others behind him, where trying to think as to what was going on?

'Is that... Really Naruto fighting there?'

'How does Naruto know Katon jutsu? And where did he get those techniques from?'

'When did that idiot learn Katon jutsu?'

'Is that really the same brat with the loud mouth from before?'

'Was Kakashi really hiding a ninja like that in his team?' Zabuza glanced to Kakashi who was busy looking on to Naruto, without warning, Zabuza lashed out. But the season jonin wasn't going to be caught out that easily. Landing a ways back, Kakashi turned his gaze onto the mist ninja. "Don't get side tracked Kakashi, you're fight is with me..." With that the ninja rushed forward.

'I'll really need to speak to Naruto later...' Kakashi mused to himself as he pulled up his head band, revealing the sharingan eye underneath.

As everything else went on, Naruto ducked and dodged. With a kick, Naruto missed again. 'Damn, he's quick...' Naruto pushed forward with a right hook. The mist ninja caught the arm as Naruto attacked and Naruto panicked. A knee connected and Naruto lost control off the fire on his hands and feet before the ninja pulled out senbon. 'No...' But before the ninja could attack, a fist connected and sent the masked ninja flying. Naruto stumbled and glanced to Sasuke who stood slightly off balance. "Sasuke..."

"I don't know how... But you're still no match on your own..." The Uchiha glanced to Naruto. "With your mysterious abilities and my skills... Maybe..." The Uchiha turned his gaze back to Haku. "We might come out of this alive." Naruto looked to Haku also. "Think you can keep up Uzumaki?" Naruto smirked.

"Heh, you're talking to the future hokage... Let's go Sasuke." Sasuke and Naruto got into stance as Haku stood and gazed at the pair of them.

'Looks like this will be harder than first thought...' Sasuke muttered something to Naruto and the blond gave a short nod. 'A plan?' With that the Uchiha rushed forward, drawing kunai as he did. 'Here they come...' Sasuke lashed out as Haku drew senbon to counter. But the young male was sluggish from the damage he took before. But Haku couldn't let his guard down, as Naruto had yet to attack.

As Sasuke leapt forward, Haku lost all sight of Naruto, and acting quickly, blocked the left backward chop and delivered a kick to the males gut. As Sasuke landed a ways off, it proved good to act as quickly as he did as Naruto was gone and with a roar, caused Haku to look up at Naruto above him. His right fist cocked back and glowing brightly. "Eat this!" Haku jumped back and formed one handed seals. The water round Naruto rippled and fired out ice needles.

That should have done it, not one person dodges a surprise attack so close.

But it did, Naruto rotated on his right foot and instantly let off a burst of fire. The ice melted... He shouldn't be able to get such intense heat and still be standing himself? But Naruto came out of it in one piece, but worse off, the fire attacks must be wearing him down...

'Wait?' Haku glanced about. 'Where's?' A kick to the back showed the Uchiha's location as Haku put one hand to the floor and flipped round with a spin. Landing, the trained assassin threw senbon, but Sasuke dodged quickly. He was recovering faster now from the numbing effects from before. Naruto regained his sense of balance as Sasuke moved on the attack.

'What's going on?' Naruto asked himself. 'Ancientgreymon-sensei, what's going on?' Why did Naruto feel so drained.

Within the seal, the digital spirit was resting in the air, his form laid back with his arms crossed. His staff still in his grasp. "_While you are now more digimon than human having taken on the spirit of fire, your body is not as adapt as it will be. You're using fire element abilities and it's taking a toll on the body. It's not something you normally use, and it's difficult for the body. It's only now in combat that you're seeing the flaw... But I can help..._" The spirit touched the floor and the ground pulsed.

'How?' Naruto asked back as the spirit twirled its staff and tapped the ground. 'Do you?' The spirit looked up to the fox and in the blink of an eye, it all changed. The fox blinked also, gone with the digimon spirit and there stood his annoying container. Naruto glanced about confused. 'What?'

Outside, Sasuke and Haku clashed. Haku glanced over the Uchiha's shoulder to Naruto. His form was stood still, his gaze to the floor. 'What's going on?' Instantly Naruto's form began to steam. 'What?' Haku jumped back and Sasuke looked confused. Then saw the gaze was too Naruto and turned round. Naruto's smoking form rippled from the heat and instantly fire burst to life.

The head lifted, and there were no pupils visible. Just pure white... '**I'll make this quick... Time to get this out the way, he's not ready...**' In an instant Naruto's body was gone. Sasuke eyes widen, he saw a blur, but only for a split second as Naruto was on Haku, his knee connected with Haku's chin before the second knee connected. Naruto's form tucked in and both feet connected with Haku's chest and the male was sent flying back, and the force sent him flying into Zabuza who was in combat with Kakashi. The pair collided and clattered to the ground.

"You..." Zabuza growled annoyed at Haku. His weapon lost? What a waste... Standing, Zabuza glared at Naruto's form. Then to Haku, "Get out of my sight!" The male kicked the form aside and turned to Naruto. Then to Kakashi, 'This kid...' Zabuza eyed the boy.

'**Not good...**' The fire died out in an instant and Naruto's form tumbled forward. Blue eyes returned and as Naruto held himself up, then lost all strength and collapsed. Not wasting a chance to be rid of one trouble, Zabuza rushed Naruto, but Kakashi got in the way.

"Your fight is with me..." Kakashi stated as he ducked the sword slash and flicked out two kunai and stabbed them into Zabuza's right arm, and with a twist, the left followed, leaving Zabuza unable to fight. A final kunai appeared at the male's neck. "It's over..."

There was a deep silence, as victory rained over the area... But that quickly died out.

"Well well..." Kakashi glanced round at the new voice. "Even the demon of the mist, couldn't deal with three children and two adults." Slowly, out of the mist, a short male walked out with his cane tapping the ground.

"Who's that?" Sakura muttered worried.

"Gato..." Tazuna muttered to Sakura as the girl glanced to him. "He's the one who's been causing us so much pain in this land... But, why is he here?"

"What are you doing here?" Zabuza asked unsure as to why his employer was here, thought he had an idea why maybe. The small man grinned.

"You've become a broken blade, useless to me Zabuza. You're no longer any use to me and with you not in any fit state; I can clearly say that not paying will be my just finish... These boys here," At that, the mist showed the many men behind him. "Will be glad to take your pay for their living." The men chuckled as Kakashi swore under his breath.

"Seems like there's no need to keep fighting. Looks like I'm out of a job." Zabuza muttered and Kakashi moved the blade back slightly. "But I'm not done here..." Zabuza ducked under Kakashi's guard and darted off like the blitz. Kakashi watched the male escape before twirling the kunai round and turning to the men before him.

"Oh boy..." Kakashi muttered pulling his headband down. 'Looks like I have to deal with this...' Glancing to Naruto Kakashi shifted his weight. 'This is not my day...' Kakashi heard footsteps and saw Sasuke walk up. "Get back Sasuke, leave this to me..." Sasuke scoffed.

"We're the only two who can still fight... With that idiot down, we have to deal with the scarps of this group." Kakashi groaned under his breath. No point trying to talk the Uchiha out of it.

"If we can scare them off and if I can catch Gato... Maybe we can put an end to this... Sasuke, act as diversion." The young male nods.

As the two got underway, within Naruto's subconscious, the young male was arguing with the digimon spirit. "I don't care if he was above me!" Naruto yelled out. "I don't need someone to take over and fight! Let alone do what you've done and knocked my body out!"

"_You're body wasn't ready, I thought you would be... But it's been so long that my predictions are a little stale. I took over to put one out of the game. Trust me, when you've recovered, we can get your body into shape. Right now, it's not ready for what you did..._" The spirit stated as he walked about. Naruto growled as the spirit passed him.

"I should have used spirit evolution! I could have handled this better!" The spirit turned to Naruto and struck the small child over the head with his staff. Naruto hopped about holding his head as the demon chuckled. But stopped as the fire spirit glanced to the fox.

"_Thinking like that will not help you..._" Ancientgreymon stated as he turned his gaze back to Naruto._ "How will you improve if you rely on my power? I'm teaching you how to handle yourself without it. It's only when the time comes will you need the spirit of fire..._" The digimon let out a tired breath. "_Listen Naruto, I'm sorry for taking over... I just can't sit back and watch it go on if I could do something to help... You're my student and as your new sensei, I must watch over you..._" Naruto glanced away. The digimon walked a ways off. "_Now, while you're stuck here, we can go over training. But while I teach stuff here, it won't affect the outside body. That you must train on the outside. It will be all memory based here._" Naruto looked over.

"Like what? What would the point be then? I'm then learning it twice..." The digimon nods with a small smile.

"_Exactly, but I'm not going to teach you everything here, there are things you can only learn on the outside. Like weapon use, as weight can't be set correctly in this realm... But here, I can teach you how to control your power better... I was only able to give you a quick crash course and upload a couple of abilities but gave you no real training. Now, we have time._" The digimon tapped his staff on the floor. There was a plus and instantly Naruto blinked, gone was the seal, he now stood on something sort of like temple grounds. There was sky and blowing winds.

"Where are we?" Naruto muttered as he looked about before looking to the digimon, which only shrugged in response.

"_This is a place I've created for a real... Training feel... Look at your clothing,_" Naruto did, he now stood in a white sleeveless vest with a red belt and white slack with white sandals. "_This is your training gear. Naruto,_" Naruto looked back to the digimon. "_Remember, that you are now my student, I will protect you if needed till you can handle yourself. You will be taught what is needed to survive, I won't make it easy and from this day on, when you have quiet moments, I will call you here to train. You will learn to use fire to a degree that people will be jealous of, and you've promised not to show off. So we will begin with the fire fighting style moves._" With that the digimon released his staff and punched his fists together at his waist line. As he did, a fire symbol appeared round his feet. "_It's time..._" Fire appeared on the hands and legs. "_Naruto, time to show you,_" Going through a quick flurry of combat the digimon finished on a flip before breathing fire. "_The dragon slayer..._" Naruto blinked from his awed look.

"Dragon slayer?" The digimon nods standing as Naruto walked up. "Dragons don't exist."

"_They do, there from the digital world in origin to this would. Trust me; you're going to learn a lot as time goes by... Now, it's time to begin..._"

X X

It was quiet... So annoyingly quiet... Sakura sighed as she sat against the wall; her eyes glanced down to the sleeping teammate who had failed to awake since the events at the bridge. Her sensei seemed, worried? When she had questioned aloud as to what they had all saw from Naruto. Kakashi seemed, less like himself, something about this had unbalanced their normal sensei.

She had been left watch guard duty while Tazuna worked on the bridge. In the room opposite, Gato was gagged and tied up ready to be taken in for his deeds. His men, dead at the hands of his sensei and her beloved Uchiha. The pair of them? Off training, something about Sasuke gaining something in amidst the combat? There really wasn't much said.

How annoying... With another sigh, Sakura lay back with her eyes closed. There were some unanswered questions. Naruto's new thing for one, ever since the change of clothing... Then Zabuza taking off like that, leaving his heavy blade with them... But then again, he couldn't really carry it without any working arms, and then for the young males body to vanish ever so quickly when everyone's backs were turned... Did he follow Zabuza? After what he did to him? Loyal? Or stupid?

'Just wake up you idiot, we can't leave with one teammate unconscious...' Naruto moved in his bed and it drew the young pink haired girls gaze to him. 'He's been moving around a lot... And last night...' Sakura sighed again as she tucked her legs up close and rested her head down. She hadn't been able to tell her sensei since he left before she could. But Naruto was glowing... In pulses through the night, the whole night. She couldn't sleep because of it. And it only faded by the morning... Maybe she shouldn't bother mentioning it, till Kakashi had spoken to Naruto.

She had been so focused that she didn't notice till it was too late, and the door shut. Looking up, the bed was empty. 'What!' Quickly standing, she stumbled to the door and opened it. She looked down to see Naruto enter the bathroom. The girl groaned lightly, she really needed to rest if he's awake. He can take over and guard her since theirs that freaky guy in the next room over. Glancing over, he'd been very quiet since this morning.

"Morning Sakura-chan..." Glancing to the yawning Naruto, Sakura gave her annoyed gaze.

"Bout time you woke up." Naruto rubbed his eyes as Sakura looked on at him. "Look, sensei's gone off with Sasuke-kun and I'm tired from watching over you." Naruto blinked as he looked at her confused.

"Really?" Sakura turned her back to him as she headed for the room.

"I was told too, so don't get the wrong idea okay... Anyway, I need to get some sleep. That freak Gato's in the next room. Keep an eye on him. I haven't been in there because that guy gives me the creeps. And sensei would like to speak to you when he gets a chance. Now if you'll excuse me..." With that she shut the door on him. Only to have it open and his new clothing hit Naruto in the face. With sighed as he pulled down the clothing from his head and glancing over to Gato's room. Naruto decided to get changed before seeing this freak for himself.

Once changed, Naruto sat having breakfast and mulling over things from what he and his new sensei had been doing. The door opened and Naruto glanced over, Sasuke stood looking like a defeated puppy, but it looked like the kind from exhaustion. His sensei stood beside the Uchiha and then gazed to Naruto. There was... A look in his eye, like he was unsure of Naruto currently.

"Good morning Naruto," His sensei smiled as he walked up. "Glad to see you've graced us after a day of sleep... Where is Sakura?" Naruto pointed up stairs.

"Sleeping, she said you wanted to speak to me." Kakashi nods as he glanced to Sasuke who collapsed on the sofa. Kakashi waved Naruto to follow and he did without a word. They headed up stairs and Kakashi glanced back for a moment.

"I'm wishing only to speak to you privately, but first let's check on the prisoner..." Kakashi stated and Naruto walked behind his sensei quietly. Kakashi walked up and reached for the door handle. But stopped. 'Something feels wrong here...' Kakashi glanced to Naruto. "Wait there, don't come in." Naruto looked on confused before stepping back and Kakashi walked in. The door shut and Naruto quickly scurried up and tried to see through the key whole. But Kakashi's eye was staring back and made Naruto jump. He best get back to his spot. Kakashi let out an uneasy breath before turning round to Gato's form. "Guess they couldn't let you get away with betraying them..." Kakashi mused as he looked at the lifeless corps. Head gone, but small stumpy body remaining. 'Oh boy... What to do now.' Kakashi sighed before getting to work; removing dead bodies were never fun.

Naruto began to wonder if something was wrong, as Kakashi sensei had yet to reappear after what should have been a 2 minute thing maybe; it had now been five... Should he knock? No, sensei had said not too and as much as he would. Maybe he shouldn't.

"Uzumaki." Naruto was brought out of his thoughts to look down the hall to Sasuke. The Uchiha's gaze seems very intense.

"Yeah, what is it?" Naruto asked as he waited for Kakashi. The Uchiha eyed him; like he was trying to make sure he was looking at the correct Naruto. 'Must be about,' Naruto's thoughts were cut short and answered by Sasuke's next words.

"Where did you learn fire jutsu?" Yeah, now how should he answer that?

"Someone taught me long ago..." Naruto started as the Uchiha looked on questioningly. "When I was younger I met this old man. He taught me how to fight and use a fire style technique. What you saw was my first real test run." Naruto finish while black eyes studied Naruto closely.

"Then answer me this then..." Sasuke started again. "If you could do all that, why did you wait to recently to start using it?" Naruto was about to respond but some spoke up first.

"Sasuke, while curious, I understand..." Naruto and Sasuke turned to Kakashi. "But I would like to speak with Naruto first. So, if you mind Sasuke and go and rest for now." Sasuke moved his hands to his pockets and walked off. As he got out of sight Kakashi looked to Naruto. "I would like also to know that answer Naruto. But let us speak in private as I said." Kakashi turned and walked off and Naruto followed.

Once outside and on the roof of the building. Kakashi and Naruto sat overlooking the sea. "So," Kakashi muttered as he glanced to his young student as Naruto glanced to him slightly. "How was it that came by to use as you did on the bridge? I'm guessing the clothing was also with this sudden use in fire jutsu?" Naruto didn't make a response as he looked forward. Kakashi did so to, but kept a close eye encase Naruto did something that didn't correspond to the answer. "You have to understand Naruto; I don't want to think that there is something that can put you and my students in danger. I need to know so I can keep my team going with as little blowbacks as possible." Naruto didn't respond for a few seconds.

"I was taught by an elderly man in konoha when I was younger, just not long after I started in the academy." Naruto started as he followed what he was seeing in his mind. Given to him by his new teacher. "Because people left me to my own devices, I stumbled across him..." Naruto glanced down as he rubbed his hand on the roof. "He taught me how to use fire style techniques. But not any sort of control... Since it used up so much stamina, he told me not to show it about. Not till I could control my chakra better. He didn't know any though, but he had improved himself over time. So I've only practiced rarely, that's why I used it on the bridge. Because of the training you gave us with the tree climbing." Kakashi nods slowly. But some things still didn't add up.

"Why did you hide it for so long after you became a ninja then Naruto? Why didn't you use it against Mizuki, myself... Zabuza or the demon brothers? Surely in those situations, and as I've come to see from you Naruto. Wouldn't you have used it anyone of those times?"

"I was told that, alongside not showing it off, I wasn't allowed to use it till he said I could use it for my ninja life style. He..." Naruto stopped a second before going on, "Before my graduation, he didn't find out what happened that night. But he's been there, just letters I find every now and then. He's travelling, learning more out in the world and hopefully pass it onto me once he returns." Naruto looked down at his clothing. "These clothes, I found a scroll on my bed just before I left for this mission. I don't know how, but he knew I would be going off. I didn't get a chance to read it. So it wasn't till I was alone in the woods that I took a read." Kakashi eyed Naruto. "It said if I learn to control my chakra, I could use the jutsu. The clothing was a symbol of kind gesture to get me out of my old clothing and a leaving gift for all those years he taught me..."

'...' Kakashi stared back out at the sea. He wasn't sure what to think, was it true? Or was there something he wasn't saying. As never in the time Naruto had been in the academy had there ever been a mention about this. But then again, not many really did pay attention to the kyuubi container. Kakashi stood, he'd talk with the hokage and see what to go from, from there. "Okay, thank you for explaining." With that his sensei started to depart. "We will be leaving soon; the bridge is nearing completion quickly.

"Sensei," Kakashi glanced back to Naruto. "What are we going to do about Gato?" Kakashi looked forward.

"We don't have to worry, it's been dealt with by someone else's hands." Kakashi then went out of sight and Naruto looked back out to the water.

'_If your sensei is as good as I've seen in your memories, he won't by your story for long, and will seek out the truth._' Naruto sighed; Kakashi wouldn't buy it for long that's true.

'Let's get this mission over with. Once I get back, maybe we can try think of something on familiar grounds...' Naruto sighed as he lay on his back. 'Come on old man... Get this bridge built soon.'

X X

Sooner couldn't have come any better for Naruto. Having had to help out with watch guard duties on the bridge, even with Gato no longer a threat. It did hinder Naruto from learning how to control his new found skills. But thanks to the help with his shadow clones. Sparing partners made it very easy for him.

But the day came and group stood at the entrance to the bridge, the town ready to give them a sending off. "We are grateful for all your help." Tazuna said with a smile. "Finally, we can hope to get our small country back on its feet. And maybe one day repay the debt for going out your way for us." Kakashi gave a small wave.

"We're happy that this is over also... We've all had a fair old time on this mission and I'm sure each are missing home being away for so long." The jonin said looking over his students. "They've done well to help you, and it will help them grow..." The jonin turned as his students gave a short nod and a wave before walking off. "So long Tazuna-san..." Kakashi called with a raise of his hand.

"So long Inari!" Naruto called out with a grin as he waved. "I hope we'll meet again someday!" The small boy gave a broad wave as he jumped and Sakura looked at Naruto amused while Sasuke glanced to their idiot teammate before looking forward. He would have to watch Naruto from now on, and maybe learn how to use fire like he could.

As the ninja faded from view, the villagers began to come up with the name for the bridge. But, behind them, a figure looked on. His hair bright blue and clad in a blue body suit. His wore a chest plate, shoulder pads, vambrace that were short of the elbow and greeves that came halfway up the leg, all gold half plate. His red eyes looked on as it narrowed on Naruto's back. His face was hidden by a gold plate mask; the jaw and forehead were covered leaving the middle face in darkness with only his eyes visible. His hair spiked out at the back. His body though was cloaked by a brown cloak, in order to keep his presence unnoticed.

'**So... That child, is the carrier of the spirit, ancientgreymon... One of the ten legendary warriors who left long ago... To think he would be picked... A mere human given digital powers by ancientgreymon**.' The figure closed his eyes. '**No matter... The ancients are long gone now from the digital order... We... The royal knights now protect the digital world. But we can't have humans using our powers... No... Unless he can prove himself**,' The figure vanished without a trace but the rush of dirt that was thrust up when he left. '**Then I will have no choice but to remove his data from existence...**'

XXXXXX

Well... That's chapter two. So what you think?

First off, for those who might have guessed and some who didn't... Whatever your thoughts were, dragon slayer... Was something I picked up from the manga, fairy tail. Which will be my set up for Naruto's fire style battle skills.

Each one of the ten will have their own skills... That's if ten are chosen. So if you know of something, give me a buzz and I'll take a look to see this is will be any good. If not, I'll go about it.

So far, some have been decided. And possible techniques.

Naruto is of course fire. (His fire ideas will come from Natsu from fairy tail)

Ice: has been picked. (Ice skills for the time being, is from gray from fairy tail.)

Light: has been picked. (Light skills will have free style currently. By myself XP)

Wind: not decided yet. (Might take the skills from wendy from Fairy tail.)

Thunder: has been picked. (Might use the skills from Laxus fro fair tail.)

Darkness: not decided yet. (Freestyle again most likely.)

That's all the main ones. Now for the last four.

Wood: Not decided yet. (No ideas yet for it...)

Water: Not decided. (no idea yet.)

Steel: Now decided. (Might use Gajeel's skills from fairy tail.)

Earth: has been picked. (no idea's yet.)

So now you have a few more to pick. **Note!** That if I decide it, not all ten will be picked. So it could end up with any random like, fire, earth, light, thunder, ice and steel for all we know. It's as I said, undecided.

And why fairy tail uses? Well I'm thinking of doing a fairy tail fic with Naruto... An idea came to me, but I'm waiting to see how the story goes before deciding. Check it out if you haven't, it's made by the guy who did the rave master series.

So there we go, and also, you can choose a different colour design for the digivice the group have.

Note that I probably won't stick to naruto canon. So I might do something with Madara... (oh... possible spoiler.) And Minato and Kushina... (Double possible...)

But I'll say no more. Now it's time to bid fair well. Get back to ccsn and keep on going.

Have a good day and see you all soon! Review your thoughts and how I might improve. Pointing out my mistakes will only make me a better writer. I must improve should I wish to reach my goal one day.


End file.
